Once Again
by BelleDayNight
Summary: Three years have passed and Suzaku has given his warriors and priestess a second chance to get things right this time. It seems that only Tasuki, Hotohori, and Miaka remember what happened. Will things improve as they try once again? (HM & NakagoSoi)
1. Once Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own FY. Also, this takes place after episode 52, all the OVAs have been ignored for the most part. Enjoy! Belle  
_

**Once More  
**

"You really should learn how to swim, no da." Chichiri tried to convince Tasuki for the umpteenth time. The bandit however wasn't even listening this time. The wise monk seemed to notice his distraction and took off his mask to reveal a face without the fallacy of ever present cheer.

"Tasuki, what is wrong?" Chichiri asked concerned. The fiery red head was staring into the distance and seemed as if he was listening intently to something that couldn't be heard.

Tasuki shook his head, trying to snap out of his daze and offered his dear friend a quick grin. "It's nothing. I just got this weird feeling. It was like Suzaku was trying to tell me something."

The blue haired holy man raised his hand to his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. A message from Suzaku was not something to be ignored. "What did he say?"

The bandit shrugged. "It was nothing really. What were you saying?" Tasuki asked, but his amber eyes blinked trying to put his friend back into focus. "Chichiri?" All around him, including the hill they were standing on, seemed to be disappearing before his very eyes. Blackness and nothingness was all Tasuki could see. "Chichiri?" He called out frantically.

Suddenly a hand clapped onto his shoulder. Confused, for Chichiri never greeted someone in such a fashion, Tasuki looked up only to open his mouth in shock. "Koji?" He asked in disbelief.

Koji looked at him funny but seemed to shake off the idea. "Of course it's me. You just wake up or something? I've been trying to talk to you for a while now." He moved his hand to Tasuki's forehead and frowned. "You don't seem to have a fever."

Tasuki stood up and brushed away his best friend's hand. His best friend whom he hadn't seen in months. He thought Koji had died. "What's going on?"

Koji scratched his neck before running his fingers through his dark hair nervously. "Well you said you wanted me to alert you if anything unusual happened." Tasuki encouraged him to continue with a nod of his head. "Well, something unusual happened. I better show you though."

Tasuki followed his fellow bandit, his head ached with confusion. He was at a total loss. One moment he's talking with Chichiri and then Suzaku entered his mind saying something about a second chance to make everything right. The next thing he knew he was up in the mountains with his old troop as if he never was one of the seven warriors of Suzaku. Surely, if he hadn't fulfilled his duty as a warrior then he would have been with his men in the mountains.

It didn't make any sense and what he saw before him didn't make any sense either. He hadn't seen her in a long time it seemed, but he would never have forgotten her face. The one woman he enjoyed being around without worry. The one woman he could truly say he loved. "Miaka?"

Koji looked at him funny. "How did you know her name?"

Miaka looked past Koji and spotted Tasuki. She rose from the chair she was seated in and ran towards her warrior. She embraced him tightly and Tasuki's arms were immediately wrapped around her small frame. She seemed bigger than he remembered. Not bigger as in fat, which could have been possible with as much food as she ate, but she seemed more mature and possibly a little taller.

"They don't remember me," Miaka whispered in his ear so that only he could hear her. Tasuki remained silent, willing her to continue while he took note that his men were watching him with fascination. "I was studying for my college entrance exam and then the book fell off the shelf I had stored it on in my room. It opened and I was sucked back inside."

Tasuki gave her another comforting squeeze. "I'll be speaking with her in private," he announced to his troops as he led Miaka away. He walked further into the mountain fortress, slightly surprised that he knew where he was going.

He reached what he presumed to be his bedroom and sat with Miaka on the bed. "I think Suzaku may be trying to do something. I was traveling with Chichiri when I heard his voice. The next thing I knew, I was here as if I had never served my priestess."

"Do you think we're getting a second chance to right the mistakes I made the first time?" Miaka asked, her childlike voice was not so childlike anymore. The confidence of maturity and wisdom beyond her age now made up her musical tones.

"Maybe, we should find the others regardless though," Tasuki replied. He was no longer the brash young bandit. He was a born leader and he never beat around the bush. Perhaps he could use to learn a little tact.

"Do you think everyone else will remember? You said you were with Chichiri right before this. Where were you?" Miaka inquired, grabbing hold of Tasuki's hands and holding them within her own.

For a moment, the bandit was at a loss for words, his attention drawn to their hands. Miaka seemed to notice the distraction and immediately relinquished her hold of his hands. She cleared her throat and that seemed to draw his attention to her face, where she wanted it directed.

"We were near a desert, very far from the mountains. Perhaps we should seek the Emperor's help. He's got the resources to find the others quickly. I'd like to figure out what's happening fast. It's not natural for a man to not know what is going on." Tasuki declared with his chauvinistic attitude, but Miaka hardly noticed.

She nodded her head at the idea. "That's a great idea. We should leave immediately."

Tasuki agreed and after leaving Koji in charge he gathered some supplies and obtained a horse for them to share. Miaka looked at him skeptically.

"What?" Tasuki asked. "Did I not pack enough food?" He grinned, knowing he had hit the target, but he was wrong.

"No, why are we only using one horse? It would be quicker if we had two, and less burden for the poor animal." Miaka explained. She didn't need to inform him that at her brother's constant pestering she had finally received some counseling for her poor eating habits. Her gluttonous ways were a thing of the past.

Tasuki began to laugh and clapped his hand upon Miaka's shoulder before he could calm himself under her annoyed glare. "Did you ever learn how to ride a horse?" He asked once he had himself under control. The frown on her face was answer enough. "Come on."

oooooOOOOOooooo

The Emperor of Konan blinked at his advisors in confusion. He could have sworn that he was in limbo. He had been killed by Nakago about three years prior, about to be reincarnated into a child, when suddenly he found himself surrounded by his advisors.

"Your majesty, really you should think about taking on an Empress." The dignitary sitting to his left suggested.

"Did I not marry and have a son?" Hotohori inquired of the old man. Upon the man's facial expression the answer must have been a resounding no.

"Are you feeling well? You are not having delusional dreams about the priestess of Suzaku are you your highness?" The same man asked; concern evident on his facial features.

Hotohori could feel a frown wanted to tug at the corners of his lips but he would deny such a movement. No way would he mar his beautiful face with such hideous wrinkles. "I believe I need rest for a while." The young Emperor rose from this throne and walked towards his chambers adjusting the small hat that held his hair.

As he walked he passed a mirror before he reached his chambers. The man in the mirror was obviously himself, but he looked older. Certainly he was just as dashing and beautiful as he remembered himself being, but he most certainly was more mature. He noticed the symbol on his neck was glowing a vibrant red.

What was going on? Did this mean that Miaka was present? What about the other warriors? Four of the seven had perished before the final battle with Nakago, were they all alive once more? He was almost tempted to have someone explore his harem in search for Nuriko, or Lady Korin since he was using his younger sister's name.

Hotohori wasn't sure for how long he had been in his chambers. Hours maybe? Perhaps even days? By the amount of food waiting for him outside of his doors he would have to assume he'd been locked up in solitude for a good while.

Casually he picked up some of the food and ate it on his way to the throne room. Perhaps today the answers he wanted would come to him. He had thought about asking his advisors to send out some of his troops to find the location of the other warriors of Suzaku but they would only assume he was being delusional. Apparently, from their reactions they didn't remember the others.

He had only just made it to his throne when the commotion began. He could hear the yells of his palace guards refusing admittance into his sanctuary. Enraged shouting could be heard from the individual being refused. The enraged shouting was achingly familiar.

Hotohori brushed past his guards and opened the doors himself, witnessing Tasuki arguing with a guard and Miaka using the distraction to sneak into the palace on her own. She froze when she spotted a pair of warm golden eyes watching her.

"Miaka?" Hotohori asked in disbelief. She didn't quite look fifteen anymore. Like himself, she too appeared older. Her face lit up with a bright smile and Hotohori didn't hesitate to push past the guards who had suddenly moved beside him.

He and Miaka met each other halfway and he immediately took her into his arms. He buried his face in her auburn locks and sighed. The smell of her hair was delicious and her body molded against his in perfect harmony. She was his miko. He was born to protect her. And, he noted with some satisfaction that Tamahome wasn't present.

"Hotohori? You remember us?" Miaka asked softly, her emerald eyes searched his golden ones. He nodded mutely, mesmerized by her gems. "Something has happened. Tasuki said Suzaku gave him a message that he would give us a second chance to right my wrongs."

Hotohori remained silent processing the words that Miaka spoke. A second chance? Then, perhaps he was being given a second chance. "We defeated Nakago, what should we have done differently?" Hotohori noticed his guards were listening a little too attentively for his tastes. "See that the young man is treated as an honored guest."

The Emperor then led Miaka away from the prying eyes and ears of those in his palace and led her to the sanctuary of his chambers. No one would dare disturb him here. Once reaching the room he shut his door and faced Miaka.

Her eyes were swimming in unshed tears. She reached up her hand and wiped at them before speaking. "For one thing, I'd like to make sure no one dies this time."

Hotohori walked back to her and held her hand in his, he wanted to look into her eyes when she spoke. Besides, the unshed tears only added to the beauty of the emerald gems. "And secondly, what would you have done differently?"

Miaka looked away from him a slight blush staining her cheeks. She turned back towards him, the pain in her heart for losing him and the others had never faded. Also, when Tamahome never entered her life again she wondered if perhaps he was the wrong one for her. The Emperor had made a vow to her before he died that they would meet again. Perhaps this was Suzaku's way of making that vow become reality.

"I think that this time, if you still want that is, I would like to see if anything develops between the two of us. I have no intentions of falling in love, but if it starts to happen this time around I won't ignore it." Miaka answered.

Hotohori frowned, ignoring how bad that was for his skin for a moment. "What do you mean?" He asked in a whisper. His hands had moved into her hair and he was gently sliding his fingers through the silky strands. It was almost as nice as his own hair.

"I mean, last time, I did love Tamahome, but I also loved you. However, I loved him first and he needed me more than you ever did. You only wanted the priestess. It wouldn't have mattered who the priestess was, because she would have been your dream girl." Miaka's eyes couldn't meet his. "That's why I never gave you the chance you asked for."

Hotohori pondered her words. It was true that as a youth he had envisioned that the priestess was to be his empress. Was what she said true? If anyone else had been the priestess would he have felt the same way?

Surely not. Miaka was unique. He had hoped to find unconditional acceptance with the priestess, but had not truly thought to fall in love with her. Miaka however, was different. She made him feel carefree. He didn't feel like the Emperor around her. He felt like a man.

He hooked her chin with his fingers to make their eyes meet. "Miaka, I believe that I would have fallen in love with you even if you weren't the priestess. And I also believe that Suzaku chose you to be the priestess for a reason. The priestesses of this world are not chosen randomly."

He paused before continuing. "Did Suzaku not lead you to the portal to this world specifically?"

Miaka nodded. "But Yui was there as well. If she had stayed longer than I, the she would have been your miko."

Hotohori shook his head and pulled Miaka into his arms. He couldn't get enough of her and if this time he was truly given a second chance to earn her love he would not stop at anything to attain it. "Miaka no baka. Not just anyone can enter into this world. Didn't your brother and his friend read the story while you were inside? They didn't enter. You were chosen, by Suzaku, to be his priestess."

He released her from him and held her at arm's length away. "Miaka, after you had rejected me for the last time, I married and had a son. Apparently, that has no longer happened. But, just like then, I promise to always protect you. You are first in my heart, then and now."

Miaka smiled and was about to say something when the doors to the chamber burst open. The two froze at the sight. Tasuki had just entered with two palace guards latched onto his feet. He continued walking towards the Emperor and the priestess, ignoring the pair of weights attached to his ankles.

"Oi, you two figure it out yet?" Tasuki paused, seeming to notice the two men on his ankles and tried to shake them off. He looked up pleadingly at Hotohori and the Emperor dismissed the guards. "So what happened?"

Hotohori pulled off his hat and allowed his golden brown hair to cascade down his back and across his shoulders. He looked first at Miaka and then at Tasuki. "I believe what Suzaku told you was the truth. We are being given a second chance. What we need to do is find the other five warriors and see if the Seiryu are still active. Perhaps this time around we have no immediate threats."

Miaka snorted at the comment, earning two curious looks from her male companions. She smiled at them both innocently. "What, I'm just thinking that the odds of that happening aren't very likely."

"You're probably right," Hotohori agreed. He moved to sit at his desk and observe his two friends interact. They were both quite comical. However, he couldn't get over the fact that both seemed so much more mature. Tasuki was still Tasuki and Miaka was still Miaka, but it was obvious that they were not as foolish as they were before. But then, he wasn't either. He could remember all his failures and was relieved that he wasn't being forced to endure anymore than a memory of them.

As the young Emperor watched the two a faint smile crossed his lips. This time, Miaka would agree to be his Empress. He was a firm believer that the wish she would use to save Konan, which was probably one of the things Suzaku wanted fixed, would involve her saving it in a way she didn't expect. When he had asked that of her before, in his mind, the best way she could save Konan was to become his Empress. Perhaps this time around fate would see that become reality.

"When should we start looking for the others?" Tasuki demanded, his voice penetrating the Emperor's thoughts.

"Soon."

"Great!" Miaka exclaimed. "I can't wait to see the others!"

Hotohori nodded his head silently. He wanted to see the others as well, but it would be a blessing if Tamahome didn't remember. The chances of that were slim seeing as he and Tasuki could both recall. Hotohori was determined this time to not lose Miaka, again. Another idea flashed through his mind as he thought about Tamahome.

"I should send for Tamahome's family to move here. They should still be alive, don't you agree?" Hotohori asked Miaka. By the smile that lit up her face it was obvious that it was a great idea.

**TBC**

Top of Form


	2. Once Again 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the beautiful reviews! This story is most definitely about Hotohori. I may rush their romance, because dang it I want to read Hotohori/Miaka fluff and that's what I want to write! That's actually the point of this fiction too. The secondary couple may be Nakago and Soi. Because I really think they would have been a lot happier in the end, and alive, if Nakago realized he loved her BEFORE he tugged around her dead body everywhere. Originally I hated both of them, but by the end of the series I felt really bad for both of them.  
**  
Tasuki gazed once more at the Emperor and his priestess. He seemed to have just had registered the picture of the pair being so near one another. A large grin spread across his face as he made his way over to Hotohori and began to elbow him in the ribs.  
  
"Eh? Gonna try and see if you can get the girl this time around?" Tasuki's fanged canines flashed as he continued to ignore the little tact he possessed. "Tamahome's going to have a real run for his money this time around, eh?" He continued, ignoring the slight blush upon the couple's cheeks.  
  
"Tasuki." Hotohori interrupted calmly, his deep voice didn't waver in spite of how his face had grown hot under the accusations. Tasuki noticed the respected air in the quality of the Emperor's tone and stopped his elbowing and straightened up.  
  
"Tasuki, it's not like that." Miaka added embarrassed. Tasuki shot her a look before redirecting his attention to Hotohori, who continued to stare at him in a fashion that it became obvious he was royal blood.  
  
"No harm, I was just messing around." Tasuki appeased, putting his arms behind his head and arching his back in a casual stretch, and removing the tension from the environment in the process.  
  
"We should begin the search for the other warriors and we need to see what is happening with Seiryo." Hotohori announced authoritatively.  
  
"We should find Chichiri!" Tasuki exclaimed automatically. Even if the wise yet wacky holy man wouldn't remember him he was without a doubt a valuable asset. His spirits, intelligence, and magic made him vital to the team. Besides, Tasuki had been wandering around with him for nearly three years. He sort of missed him.  
  
You could say that in many ways Chichiri was the reason Tasuki remained positive after all the other warriors had disappeared and his bandit tribe had been virtually destroyed.  
  
"What about Tamahome? He was the first warrior I found my first time here." Miaka ventured. She couldn't help it, but she did want to see her first love once more. It was heart breaking to lose him in the first place, but they always seemed ill fated as far as their romance was concerned.  
  
After she had been returned to her world and her warriors to the book, she had a dream that Tamahome had returned to her. He had been reincarnated and was wearing the wedding ring. However, that was only a dream. Her brother had convinced her to move on and as painfully as it was she tried.  
  
Her eating habits became more out of control as her depression set in. Not only was she never going to see her beloved Tamahome again, but she loved all of her warriors and had been severed from them cruelly. After her destructive eating habits began to take a toll on her body, she finally sought counseling.  
  
Instead of eating anything and everything, Miaka found a much healthier pastime in track. She became a successful runner. Perhaps that would come in handy now since most likely she'd be spending half her time running away from enemies. Perhaps she should have taken horse back riding though.  
  
As far as her love life was concerned, none of the men she met really interested her. After her experience inside the book having the love of Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, and Amiboshi; a regular human seemed to be such a let down. And then sometimes she used to wonder what Tasuki thought of her.  
  
And then, recently she began to think more and more about Hotohori. She never really gave his love for her a chance. When Tamahome had turned evil and tried to kill her she was about to give it a chance but then a twist in fate returned her first love to her.  
  
Perhaps she failed to love Hotohori because she feared his love was for the miko and not the girl. But, when he died on the battlefield that broke her heart like it had never been broken before.  
  
And he kept his promise. He did meet her again.  
  
Miaka wasn't sure how long she had let her mind drift after suggesting they find Tamahome. Apparently Hotohori and Tasuki had continued the conversation without her. She listened once more trying to figure out what they were discussing.  
  
"I believe Nuriko is most likely still living in the Harem." Hotohori explained, he noticed that Miaka wasn't paying attention, but as soon as he mentioned Nuriko she seemed to snap out of her daze.  
  
"I forgot all about that!" Miaka exclaimed excited. Her heart began to race thinking about the best friend she had made during her past adventure. Nuriko was the one that, after hating her for Hotohori's fixation upon her, had been there for her through thick and thin. He was an older sister and a loving brother at the same time. He protected her even in death and held her during the many times Tamahome broke her heart.  
  
Tasuki sputtered unintelligibly before finding the right articulation. "Nuriko is in a Harem?" His amber eyes were wide with confusion as he turned to Hotohori for an explanation. "As in a room full of women?"  
  
Hotohori nodded absently, watching Miaka's reaction. Yes, Nuriko was definitely the best person to add to their group first. One was because of convenience, although Chichiri would probably be next on his list. But the other reason was simply because Nuriko was not Tamahome.  
  
"Yes, as in full of women. Perhaps you don't remember; because you were too busy lying to us when we met you. Nuriko and I were both fooling your men into believing we were women because of our natural beauty. Nuriko had a lot of practice pulling off that performance." Hotohori explained. Internally the Emperor shuttered as he remembered the young love sick fool that had attached himself to his leg.  
  
"This is great!" Miaka cried. She gave Hotohori a quick hug and began to leave the room in search of the Harem. She reached the door when she realized something. She didn't know where the Harem was. The priestess turned to Hotohori who was watching her intently. "Where is the Harem?"  
  
Hotohori blushed slightly and scratched the side of his neck where his symbol was located. "I don't actually know. I've never been there."  
  
Miaka's shoulders slumped but then she perked up and smiled warmly. "That's a good thing!" She walked back towards her male companions and took each of them by the hand to lead them out of the room. "We need to look now."  
  
The Emperor shook his head at the head strong young woman. She hadn't changed very much after all. He was curious what her reaction would be upon discovering her strongest warrior. If Nuriko didn't remember them, it could certainly be amusing.  
  
Several guards stood at attention outside Hotohori's chambers. They were all watching the Emperor for orders to act. The two strangers claiming to be sent by Suzaku were causing a stir amongst the household. Many of the guards became convinced when the red mark upon their ruler's neck began to glow crimson. The priestess had indeed arrived to save them all.  
  
"Direct us to the Harem," Hotohori ordered a guard they were passing. The individual gaped at the Emperor in confusion before answering. It was odd. The ruler had avoided that place and now he was giving a tour of it to these two!  
  
"Follow me your highness," the guard replied dutifully. He wouldn't question his ruler. He respected the young man too much to ever have any doubt in him.  
  
Hotohori glanced out of the corner of his eye to the right; Miaka was holding his hand and standing between him and Tasuki. They traveled three people wide through the hallways with plenty of extra room. He noticed with some amusement that Tasuki kept glancing at his and Miaka's hand nervously. The bandit avoided women like the plague but it seemed that he was blushing as he casually locked his fingers with Miaka.  
  
The priestess frowned slightly and glanced at their hands then at Tasuki. He was ignoring her so she decided to act like nothing had happened. She turned back to Hotohori and locked their fingers together.  
  
"As much as it would amuse me to see you catch Nuriko unawares, I want you to be cautious. He may not remember and if I recall correctly when you first met he was jealous and hazardous towards you." Hotohori explained calmly. His free hand was in a fist at his side. He sincerely wished that Tasuki would release Miaka's other hand.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be extremely careful." Miaka assured him before pulling her hands away from her protectors and running towards the Harem that the guard had pointed out.  
  
Hotohori froze and watched the scene from a safe distance. He had no intentions of actually entering that Harem. He was never comfortable with women pawing after him. He knew he was irresistible, well to everyone but Miaka apparently, but he could never tell if people wanted him for his power or himself.  
  
A loud splash could be heard inside the large room along with an excited squeal by none other than Miaka shouting out the name of Nuriko. Hotohori and Tasuki exchanged looks before both running in the direction of the commotion.  
  
Most of the women in the Harem had fled the area when the crazed woman in odd clothing ran directly for Lady Korin. The poor woman was knocked into the pool-sized bath by the projectile female.  
  
Both Hotohori and Tasuki stood on the edge of the bath watching as Miaka clung to Nuriko. It was obvious he didn't remember her because if he had there was no doubt he would have clung to her just as fiercely. The fact was bittersweet to Hotohori.  
  
"Get off of me you little girl," Nuriko shoved the crazed woman away from him. He swam to the other end of the bath and straightened his dress. "And the name is Lady Korin." Nurko frowned at her; there was something about the girl.  
  
She seemed vaguely familiar but he was certain he never met her. She must have been some sort of lunatic. But then, how she knew his other name was beyond him. The look of disappointment that was visible on her features tugged at his heart strings, but he ignored that.  
  
He watched as she muttered an apology and then swam towards two men at the edge of the bath. Nuriko did a double take. The Emperor was here! He admired the Emperor and felt none of the women in the Harem had beauty enough to be considered a candidate as Empress. He wanted to make sure the Emperor was loved as he deserved to be.  
  
Hotohori extended his hand to help Miaka out of the water. She was drenched, but with the way her clothes now molded to her shapely body he wasn't going to complain. He pulled off his royal cape and drew it over her shoulders. He wasn't exactly used to wearing a cape; it must have been something he picked up during the three mysterious years.  
  
"Your highness, what are you doing here with those two?" Nuriko asked as he pulled himself out of the water and wrapped a large robe around himself. He noticed the way the other woman's clothes hung to her and ignored the strange burning sensation he felt for her in his very blood. He pushed that thought aside as he covered himself, no need to give away his little secret.  
  
Tasuki was staring at Nuriko dumbfounded. He looked just like a woman. No wonder Tamahome was always giving him grief. "Nuriko?" Tasuki managed to ask in disbelief.  
  
"How did you know that name?" Nuriko demanded, looking first Tasuki, then Miaka, and finally Hotohori in the eye.  
  
"Nuriko, this is Miaka, the Suzaku priestess. Tasuki and I are two of her warriors as you are." Hotohori answered. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell Nuriko the whole truth. He probably wouldn't believe it, but then Miaka probably knew more about Nuriko than anyone else so she would be able to convince him.  
  
Nuriko turned violet eyes towards Miaka. She was the priestess? He felt a sense of jealousy towards her. He was well aware of the Emperor's obsession with the priestess. However, he couldn't hate the woman. There was something about her. Besides, he would grudgingly have to admit that appearance wise she was beautiful on a level near that of himself.  
  
However, the tears in her emerald orbs were quite unbecoming. "Miaka?" He asked unsure. She nodded, a tear slipping from her eye unchecked and sliding down her cheek. He would probably regret this, but Nuriko followed the Emperor and his entourage inside the palace.  
  
Upon entering the small library inside of Hotohori's chambers, he gestured for his companions to sit. Tasuki and Miaka shared the plush divan while Nuriko remained standing, leaning against the wall.  
  
Hotohori was silent as he tried to work out his wording. He knew that his own death and that of Nuriko's had been the hardest for Miaka to endure. He was thankful that Suzaku allowed him to remember the love and friendship they shared, but was downhearted that Nuriko apparently didn't recall.  
  
"As I mentioned, Miaka is the priestess of Suzaku," Hotohori began. He locked eyes with Nuriko, "And you are one of the warriors born to protect her."  
  
Nuriko crossed his arms. "I think the service of guardian is beneath a lady of my standing," he replied icily.  
  
Tasuki began to snicker and Miaka had a faint smile upon her face. Nuriko shook his fist at them.  
  
"Please, calm down." Hotohori interjected before any harsh words could be thrown. He frowned at Tasuki for a moment before continuing. "Miaka was sent here three years ago and served as our priestess well. You were in her service then as you will be now. However, Suzaku has decided to allow us a second chance in his summoning. We were victorious last time, but many lives were lost." Hotohori paused and looked at Miaka to urge her to finish.  
  
"Some of those lives included both you and Hotohori," Miaka replied. Tears were swimming in her eyes again and before she could be stopped she launched herself at Nuriko again and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.  
  
Instinctually, Nuriko was about to pry her off harshly, but something else told him not to be so hasty. Hesitantly he allowed his arms to return the embrace lightly. She was obviously an emotional wreck. "We may have known one another in another life, but I'm afraid, Miaka that to me you are stranger." Nuriko replied honestly. For some reason it broke his heart when he could feel her choke on a sob.  
  
Miaka pulled away and smiled brightly at him, in spite of her tears. "That may be but you aren't a stranger to me." A perfect lavender brow arched at her. "We all know that you are man. Your sister Korin died when you were children and everyone told you to forget about her. You couldn't so you decided that she would live on through you."  
  
Nuriko's jaw dropped open. Nobody knew about that! Hotohori cleared his throat, gaining his audience's attention in the process. "Although you don't remember this and may find this a bit much for now, you were a very dear friend to all three of us."  
  
"How come you remember then? Why is it that I do not remember any of this?" Nuriko demanded. He didn't think they were lying but it was grossly unfair. He was the center of attention a lot but he couldn't think of any he would consider his friends. If these three were indeed his friends then he had been robbed of something precious in this twist of fate.  
  
"Don't be angry, Nuriko." Miaka said softly. "Perhaps Suzaku was saving you from bittersweet memories. We've been given another chance to make things happen more smoothly this time. I don't want to lose you like I did last time." She finished in a whisper.  
  
Nuriko felt his legs go weak and he collapsed on the floor, sliding down the wall. How had his life changed so dramatically in twenty minutes time? He was enjoying his charade as a member of the royal court when all the sudden he finds himself in the midst of old friends whom he couldn't remember. And yet, he was strangely glad. He could feel the symbol upon his chest pulsing with an unfamiliar energy.  
  
"What would you have me do?" Nuriko asked. Normally he would ignore requests others made upon him but there was something about this group. He practically worshiped his highness and the priestess and tactless man seemed so familiar.  
  
Miaka brightened considerably. "We need to find the other members of Suzaku's warriors."  
  
"I will have spies sent out to the borders of Kutou to find news about Seiryu. Surely Nakago is still general and a dangerous enemy. I will not allow him to use Konan as an excuse to destroy his own kingdom." Hotohori informed his group.  
  
"Do you think Yui-chan is here too then?" Miaka asked. That thought hadn't occurred to her up until now.  
  
Hotohori nodded his head. "It would make sense. We must plan for the worst case scenario."  
  
Miaka felt sorry for Nakago. Tamahome had told them of the memory he had seen of the notorious general's past. His childhood was scarred terribly. Perhaps they were meant to save the Seiryu warriors as well. Of course Tomo could go to hell.  
  
"Do you think we're supposed to help them?" Tasuki asked, as if reading Miaka's thoughts. "I mean, they are the reason things would go sour for us in the first place." He adjusted the many necklaces hanging around his neck before continuing. "I did notice that after Soi took the sword I threw at Nakago for him he carried around her body everywhere."  
  
"When he struck me he was holding her," Hotohori confirmed. He was still upset that he had been unable to defeat Nakago on that day. However, perhaps if they stopped his plans to use Konan as a distraction he could find a better way to destroy his own Emperor. The Emperor of Kutou was a despicable man and personally Hotohori prayed for his quick downfall.  
  
"And if Yui is here, I'll just convince her all her hatred is in her head!" Miaka exclaimed.  
  
"Keh, cause that worked so well the first time," Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
  
There was a knock on the Emperor's door. "Your highness will you and your companions be joining us for dinner?" The voice of one of the royal attendants inquired.  
  
"There will be four of us to serve. We will be down shortly." Hotohori answered.  
  
"Very well your Highness."  
  
"What are we eating? There's going to be plenty of sake right?" Tasuki demanded. His mouth watered at the thought of alcohol. It had been at least two days since he'd had any.  
  
Hotohori looked at both Miaka and Nuriko. "You need to change. Miaka I have some clothes set aside for the future Empress in a closet in the room adjoining mine." He looked at Nuriko. "Would you like to get another of your dresses or dress as man for dinner?"  
  
Tasuki started snickering again at that comment. The disapproving look Hotohori shot him shut him up quick. "I'll get some of my normal clothes. I'm not certain I want the rest of the palace to know about this." Nuriko answered as he rose to his feet and began to walk towards the door.  
  
"I'll have a servant escort you in half an hour then." Hotohori replied as Nuriko left the room. Tasuki and Miaka turned to Hotohori expectantly. "Tasuki you can borrow an extra outfit of mine, it should fit." The Emperor began to lead the pair further into his chambers. He pulled an emerald and white outfit from his wardrobe and tossed it to Tasuki.  
  
He then took Miaka's elbow and left Tasuki to figure out how to dress in the outfit on his own. He would be wearing his Imperial robes so there was no need for him to change because no doubt there would be dignitaries at this dinner since he had avoided them for the past few days.  
  
"You have a closet full of clothes for your future Empress?" Miaka asked. She wondered if they were all Houki's size since she was the one he chose to marry. She ignored the sharp stab of pain in the pit of her stomach. She shouldn't be jealous she had after all turned down the Emperor numerous times.  
  
Hotohori smiled softly at the woman beside him. "Yes, and conveniently enough they are your size."  
  
Miaka's emerald eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I assume you have multiple sizes then just to be on the safe side."  
  
The Emperor's smile grew and he shook his head. "I told you the first time we met, that you were the woman I had ideally planned to make my Empress and that Suzaku had chosen you for a reason."  
  
Miaka was silent as the Emperor entered into the room adjoining his. He opened the closet and Miaka's hands flew to her mouth at the sight within. Gowns of all shades and fashions hung from the closet. "Oh Hotohori they are too beautiful for someone like me."  
  
Hotohori moved to stand behind his priestess as she looked into the wardrobe in awe. He wrapped one arm around her waist and splayed his hand across her flat stomach. The other hand he wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her against him. His chin fit right on top of the crown of her thick auburn hair.  
  
Miaka stilled in the arms of the Emperor. Her heart was racing and felt like it would flutter right out of her chest. "Hotohori?" She whispered.  
  
"These gowns pale in comparison to the beauty you have within your heart and soul," Hotohori's soft voice answered. His golden eyes hid behind his lids as he tried to memorize the feel of Miaka in his arms. He released her and pulled one of the gowns from the closet and handed it to her.  
  
It was a red and gold gown; similar to the one she wore in the ceremony to summon Suzaku. It also happened to perfectly match the royal clothes that he was currently donning. "Would you honor me by wearing this one?"  
  
Miaka was beyond the capability to speak and mutely nodded her head. She watched as the Emperor cast upon her one of his heart melting smiles of sincerity before leaving her to change in the room.  
  
####################  
  
Dinner couldn't come soon enough. Hotohori felt like a small child who had been given a pony for his birthday. Of course being the Emperor and receiving his miko wasn't too different an experience. She sat to his right at the grand dining table. Granted she probably didn't realize it was the traditional seat of the Empress. He certainly had no intentions of pointing that out.  
  
The most amazing part about Miaka eating with them was that she was eating normal. It was a sight that caused mixed feelings for the Emperor. He loved how mature she seemed and dignified like a Lady of the Court. But, it was also saddening because her innocent nature seemed somewhat diminished with the lack of her gluttony.  
  
Tasuki sat on Hotohori's left and Nuriko sat beside Miaka. Nuriko knew what seat Miaka was sitting in but thankfully he didn't make any comments about it. Perhaps this time around Nuriko wouldn't try to have Miaka drown in a lake like he had when they first met.  
  
"Your highness, what do you intend to do about the situation?" An advisor inquired. He had just finished explaining a delicate situation and needed the Emperor's decision on Konan's stand.  
  
Hotohori snapped out of his daze to answer the advisor. "I'd like to see the proposition in writing so I may analyze it in leisure. I will have my answer for you before I leave."  
  
"Very well sir. Wait, what do you mean before you leave?"  
  
"In the morning my companions and I will be leaving on a quest. I will return in three weeks time."  
  
"But your highness, you can not possibly leave the palace for three weeks!"  
  
"I most certainly can and I will. If there is some sort of emergency then," Hotohori paused. He wasn't sure if any real emergencies would be able to get to him in time. But he really wanted to be part of the quest this time. If he had been there then he and Miaka may have been the couple the first time around. The few times he was able to accompany her were some of the best times of his life.  
  
"If there is an emergency then pray to Suzaku and surely he will make sure we hear the message," Miaka offered. She wasn't sure if the phoenix god would do that, but if he created this situation then surely he would help in this matter. At least until Chichiri joined their group with his instantaneous transportations and communication skills.  
  
"I have to disapprove of this your highness," the advisor frowned, ignoring the priestess.  
  
Hotohori almost broke his cool and shouted out something childish but Tasuki beat him to the punch. "It's a good thing what you say doesn't matter since he's the Emperor and can do what he wants. Ha! Ha!" Tasuki crossed his arms in satisfaction and the advisor frowned.  
  
"This is something I must do," Hotohori told his advisor. "I am Emperor of Konan but I am also a warrior of Suzaku. You don't have to understand but you must accept this."  
  
The advisor rose from his chair and offered a bow to his Emperor. "Come back as soon as possible your majesty." Hotohori waved at the man in dismissal and watched as he left the dining hall.  
  
As soon as the great doors shut behind the advisor Hotohori sighed in relief. "You're doing a great job of upsetting your advisors," Nuriko commented as he daintily chewed on some meat off the tip of his fork.  
  
"Actually, when you passed on the last time, they all commented on how you were too hard on yourself. You were so much more responsible than they ever expected you to be. I say you should live a little." Tasuki answered as he drained a mug of sake.  
  
Miaka smiled at the young man beside her. "I do believe the quest would be much more enjoyable if you were to accompany us."  
  
Hotohori reached under the table and took Miaka's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "I may feel guilty about this but I have no intentions of not being where the action is this time." He released her hand and continued to eat as if he had never touched her in the first place.  
  
"So you are sending spies to check out Kutou?" Tasuki asked as he chewed on the chicken leg in his hand. His mouth was full as he spoke. He wasn't known for his good manners.  
  
"They already left. We will be setting out in the morning." Hotohori informed them as he sat back in his chair and searched each of his friend's faces. When his gaze landed on Nuriko it was unnerving. It would have been better if he could have remembered.  
  
"And you sent men out to Tamahome's family to invite them to live closer to the palace?" Miaka asked. Hotohori nodded absently at her. Her saying that name had stolen the words from his mouth.  
  
"So you going to travel like that?" Tasuki asked Nuriko, pointing the remaining of his chicken leg at him.  
  
Nuriko glared at Tasuki but he didn't feel any animosity towards the bandit. What they said must have been true for he felt a sense of unquestionable loyalty to all three of them. "It's not very practical for me to travel in this manner. Besides, looks like the secret's out so no need for me to pretend around you three."  
  
"Great! Miaka rides with me. She can't ride a horse on her own." Tasuki replied as he let the meatless chicken bone fall onto his platter.  
  
"I don't think so." Nuriko replied. "Miaka will ride with me. I'm the only one that can be trusted to ride behind her without any ulterior motives."  
  
Miaka began to blush at the statement. Tasuki looked about to explode at the accusation. Hotohori was the one to reply. "Miaka will be riding with me. My horse is the strongest." When Nuriko and Tasuki both looked to protest Hotohori stopped them. "Do not forget that I am the Emperor and what I say is law."  
  
Tasuki crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Sure, pulling out the Emperor card. That is completely unfair!"  
  
"Um, guys, maybe you could just teach me how to ride my own horse," Miaka suggested, hoping to put an end to the tension.  
  
The three men answering "NO!" was enough to put that idea to rest.  
  
**TBC**


	3. Once Again 3

"Your highness, I really must protest to you leaving the palace," the emperor's advisor pleaded as the horses were being saddled for the traveling quartet.

Hotohori closed his eyes briefly, willing the headache that threatened to take over ever since dawn that day. His advisors were very much against his leaving. He was almost tempted to give in to their requests if only to shut them up, but a quick look at Miaka and his resolve was hardened. Especially since, knowing his luck, if he didn't go on this venture she would most likely meet Tamahome again. He did not desire to retrace that well worn path.

"I have made my decision," Hotohori told his advisor, keeping his voice resolute and avoiding the weary overtones that threatened the creep into his voice. He smiled when his white stallion was presented to him by the stable boy.

"Your highness your steed is ready," the shy boy greeted with a formal bow as he handed the reigns of the beautiful horse to the emperor.

"You have done well," Hotohori told the young man with a warm smile. The adolescent broke into a toothy grin at being complimented by the emperor. "You have taken marvelous care of Arctic Fire."

The boy nodded his head enthusiastically forgetting his shyness. "Your highness, Arctic Fire is an amazing stallion! There is none like him in all the lands!" He praised, his love for the horse obvious.

"Thank you for the kind words," Hotohori gently rubbed his horse's muzzle before leaning down to whisper conspiratorially to the youth. "Don't give him too much credit though, he tends to be narcissistic." The emperor winked over at Miaka who was silently listening to the conversation.

The young boy nodded his head. "May Suzaku grant you and your friends safe passage my lord."

Hotohori straightened and dismissed the stable hand. "You may return to your post. I believe there is a foal that is in need of care." The boy nodded his head enthusiastically. He had helped birth the young horse. "Perhaps if you take as good of care with that horse as you have my others I shall give him to you as reward upon my return."

The youth's eyes grew large. "Really?" He asked excited, pale grey eyes twinkling.

"Hey! What about me? I want a horse!" Tasuki announced as he joined in on the conversation. He had heard the last bit after he had finished giving Nuriko some more grief about his choice of clothing.

Hotohori quirked a brow at the outburst. "Why do you desire one my horses?"

"Tasuki, don't you already have a horse?" Miaka asked trying to hide her amusement at the way her red haired seishi looked with his hands on his hips and pouting in a pose that reminded her of the mischievous character Peter Pan.

Tasuki removed his hands from his hips and crossed his arms over his chest and turned to glare at Miaka. "Don't take his side!" He told her angrily. It just wasn't fair. Just because Hotohori was the emperor he could bribe anyone to like him.

"Tasuki if you need another horse, just ask. I would be happy to share what I have with you." Hotohori replied amiably.

Tasuki rolled his eyes and threw his hands into the air before walking past the others and mounting his horse. "You can't just buy my friendship Hotohori!" He looked at the emperor and was dismayed to see the hurt look in his eyes at the comment. "That's not what I meant!" He rushed to explain.

The stable hand boy had left long ago. Miaka and Nuriko watched silently at the banter between the emperor and the bandit. Both felt as if they had been punched in the gut at Tasuki's careless words, followed by the look of hurt that flashed in Hotohori's golden irises.

"Then explain yourself," Hotohori demanded, all sense of friendliness absent from his hard dead-pan voice.

Tasuki sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his wild fiery locks. "Look, all I meant was I was kidding. I don't need a horse and if I did you wouldn't have to give it to me. If I needed something from you I would ask. You're my friend. You don't have to worry about earning my friendship. It's already yours."

A ghost of a smile flittered across Hotohori's features at the honest words that made his heart light. "Shall we be off?" He asked, looking over towards Miaka and Nuriko who were standing silently. Nuriko was doing some sort of intricate braid with Miaka's hair and nearly jumped at being unexpectedly addressed.

He nodded his head sheepishly as he tied off the end of Miaka's hair. "I wouldn't want your long hair to hit the emperor in the face. Can't have you blemishing his beautiful skin with your coarse hair." Nuriko told the woman, lying through his teeth. He just wanted an excuse to touch her beautiful hair. He wouldn't let her know that though.

Hotohori offered his arm to Miaka and she accepted it and allowed him to guide her to Arctic Fire. "He's such a big horse," Miaka whispered in awe at the up close view of the beast. He was magnificent but she was a bit worried about riding an animal that dwarfed her so immensely.

"Let me help you up," Hotohori offered as he placed his hands on either side of her narrow hips. He lifted her up high, she seemed featherweight in his strong arms, and placed her atop his beloved horse.

Hotohori then pulled himself behind her and settled onto the saddle. He pulled her small body towards his and breathed in deeply as he allowed his eyes to rest behind his lids. Life was perfect at this very moment in time with Miaka in his arms, sitting upon his high horse in all the majestic glory that he possessed.

"Are you gonna day dream or are we gonna leave sometime soon?" Tasuki demanded, not bothering to hide his amusement at the love-sick puppy look that Hotohori had. Nuriko had watched the display with an odd look on his face.

Hotohori straightened his posture but kept his arms around Miaka as he held the reins to his horse. He closed any distance that was between them and held her cocooned within the safety of his embrace. "No fears of falling off now," he whispered as his lips brushed gently in a faint caress of her ear.

Miaka was both comforted and nervous by the feel of Hotohori's body heat encasing her frame and the tightness of her belly made her nervous and excited. It was as if a swarm of butterflies were given free reign. "No, I'm not afraid of falling," Miaka agreed, she felt a shiver race down her spine but it was not from fear of falling off that white horse.

"Are you cold Miaka?" Nuriko asked; concern evident in his features as he noticed the woman shiver. His lavender eyes had been watching her intently as he felt a fierce protectiveness for her. He hadn't felt such an urge to protect since he lost his beloved Korin.

Miaka's cheeks burned crimson and she lowered her chin to allow her hair to fall into her face to hide the blush. However, her hair was tied back in the intricate braid and so she only succeeded in causing everyone to notice her colored face.

Hotohori allowed a grin to spread across his face at Miaka's expense. It was very heart warming to know that she was blushing because of him and only him. He put his heels to the side of his stallion and sent Arctic Fire off in an easy trot on the beginning of their quest.

Never before had the emperor felt more free and happy. The only time that compared remotely to his sense of unbridled excitement was when Miaka had first come his world and he and Nuriko had set out on the journey with her in Tamahome's absence.

Always before his position of ruler had been the fatal flaw of any chance to hold Miaka in his arms. He wanted her more than he wanted to breathe. But his duties had made it impossible and he had lost her love to Tamahome.

He was no fool. He was keenly aware that given equal opportunity to be in her presence he would have had just as much chance of claiming her love as the greedy youth had. His thoughts began to run away from him and his arms tightened around Miaka unconsciously in an attempt to keep her to him.

"Hotohori?" Miaka asked uncertainly as she turned slightly in his embrace to meet his troubled gaze over her shoulder with concerned emerald eyes.

His attention returned the present and he lessened the bodily cage he had formed with his arms around her. "Sorry, my mind was wandering," he apologized with a smile that he hoped would be convincing.

Miaka found herself lost within the depths of his golden irises and involuntarily her hand reached for his cheek and cupped it gently as she smiled with a dreamy expression. "I'm not sure which you remind me more of," she began.

Hotohori quirked a brow, trying to keep himself from leaning into her touch. He would not risk running her off with his forwardness this time. It was imperative that he played it cool. She already knew too much of his feelings for her as it was. He was not about to make himself vulnerable if it meant he would have to watch her fall in love with someone else all over again.

He couldn't bear to lose her twice.

Her hand fell from his cheek and she moved her hands to the thick mane of silver hair on the powerful horse. "You're like a cross between a cowboy and knight in shining armor," she mused.

Hotohori cleared his throat and glanced in the direction of Tasuki and Nuriko and noticed them to be behind him and riding alongside one another laughing joyfully. "A knight is something like a samurai I believe," he began. "I'm not sure what this cowboy you speak of is though."

"A cowboy is brave man who rides horses, cares about people and animals, and upholds justice," Miaka replied thinking about the romances she had recently read before being sucked back into her role of Suzaku's priestess.

Hotohori pursed his lips as he thought about that statement. "I suppose being thought of as a cowboy is decent. However, there is one important aspect you didn't describe."

Miaka turned slightly and Hotohori adjusted to accommodate her as she swung her legs to one side of the horse and sat side saddle so that she could face him fully. His arms tightened to steady her in place. "What is that aspect?"

Hotohori grinned as his eyes fell onto her lips briefly and then her eyes noticing she was staring at his own mouth. Before he could talk himself out of it he brushed his lips against hers for a sample of the taste he remembered savoring. The kiss was chaste but he wanted more, but had to contain his urges and not send her running scared like last time.

Miaka's fingers flew to her lips that were still warm from the brief touch with his lips. Her eyes searched his, but it was impossible to read anything in those golden pools. His emotions were carefully guarded.

"The aspect of being radiantly handsome and charming," he replied with a smirk of pure male arrogance. Miaka rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his chest before turning back to her former position.

She would ignore how her heart was pounding to a fierce cadence against her ribs. This was Hotohori after all. He was an emperor he didn't lower himself to behaving with casual flirtation. He wasn't at all like she thought he would be. She told him that she wanted to give him a chance this time, but he wasn't the same.

He was so much more carefree and wasn't wearing his heart on his sleeves. Did that mean perhaps that he thought of her as some sort of entertainment before he met Hoki in this lifetime? She could feel her eyes prickle with tears at that thought and her heart clench in her chest.

"Is something wrong?" Hotohori demanded when he felt her stiffen in his arms and heard the unmistakable sound of a contained sob coming from her throat. She shook her head stubbornly and he sighed quietly in silent frustration as he placed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Everything is going to be alright you know," he reassured her.

Miaka smiled in spite of herself and placed all her self doubts in the back of her mind to be fussed over at a later time. She needed to take one day at a time. She was sent back here for a reason. She wasn't some simple minded high school girl anymore. She was a young woman and needed to face up to her responsibilities and focus on something besides a foolish crush.

Hotohori could practically feel the happiness drain out of the young woman and it felt as if his own soul was being drained of all good feelings as a result. He released the reins in his left hand to hold them both in his right. With his now free appendage he wrapped it securely around Miaka's waist and pulled her taunt against his chest.

She relaxed instantly and that gave him hope. Maybe, just maybe he could win the love of the woman of his dreams. He knew that she loved him, but it came second to her love of Tamahome. For not the first time, he wondered what would have happened had Tamahome died that night of their fateful duel.

Would Miaka have forgiven him? She surely would have been stuck in his world without a chance back to her world with Tamahome dead and not in the right condition to serve in his moment of death. Would she have been happy as his empress? Would she be happy as his empress now?

"You two are quiet," Tasuki commented as he rode alongside the emperor and priestess. He cast a critical eye on the pair and noticed a pair of matching somber expressions. Neither seemed inclined to answer as he received a weary glance from both.

Nuriko galloped so that his horse was on the other side of Arctic Fire. He winked at the emperor before he began his teasing. "You know, Miaka," he began earning her attention. "If you'd like to learn to ride a horse, you're welcome to mine."

Hotohori didn't like where that suggestion was leading.

Nuriko batted his eyelashes a Hotohori, loving where his outrageous teasing was leading. "Of course, I wouldn't mind taking your place with the emperor on his mighty steed."

Hotohori practically growled at the comment and tightened his arm possessively around Miaka and urged Arctic Fire to a several pace lead on the other horses.

Tasuki shook his head at Nuriko. "You're one messed up guy." He would have to admit, it was rather fun see the emperor blush in embarrassment. Maybe he and Nuriko could plot other ways to embarrass the man.

Nuriko's lavender eyes narrowed at the mountain man. "I was only teasing," he defended.

The wicked gleam in Tasuki's eyes calmed Nuriko's anger. "Why don't we remind the mighty emperor what it's like to be on the receiving end once in a while?"

"I like Miaka," Nuriko confessed. "I don't mind seeing her with the emperor. Suzaku knows he deserves someone like her, but it is just too much fun to make him blush!"

"I wish Tamahome were here," Tasuki admitted quietly.

"Who is that again?" Nuriko asked innocently.

Tasuki smiled at him sadly. "You'd like him. He's great at practical jokes."

"Hm, well I hope we find him next then, it's not often one has the opportunity to tease the emperor without risk of being beheaded for insolence," Nuriko commented dryly.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Elsewhere, a young man of around twenty years of age was working to support his poverty stricken family. He was unaware of a messenger being sent by the emperor of Konan to extend an invitation to his ill father and siblings to live comfortably as guests at the palace.

He looked around sadly at the men around him as he idly twirled his nunchukus. His dark spiky hair was pulled out of his face with a bandana to prevent it from shadowing his pale amethyst eyes.

He still was saddened by the loss of the long braid of hair that once trailed down his back. It had been an unfortunate incident nearly three years ago that had resulted in the impromptu hair cut.

Fortunately, it was only his hair that was lost and nothing more important. He shuttered remembering the other would be mercenaries that Nakago had interviewed for his position personally.

Of course it probably helped that the priestess of Seiryo was sweet on him, not that he would give her the light of day. For some reason she just couldn't understand that he wasn't interested in her. Blonds weren't his type, especially childish, selfish, moody blonds.

"Hey, Tamahome, what's got you so down?" His best friend Amiboshi asked as he lowered his flute. He had been playing a peaceful tune with a melancholy expression on his own face.

Tamahome shifted, he trusted Amiboshi, but the twin was the only person in the entire kingdom he could say that for. Neither one of them seemed to belong in such a violent environment. Both were efficient killers, but neither took pleasure in it and only fought those capable of fighting back.

As if reading his thoughts, Amiboshi looked down at his flute sadly. "Yeah, I know what you're feeling. I don't like it here either." His sharp gaze looked towards the palace. "If it wasn't for my brother Suboshi I would have left long ago."

"At least you have a purpose here," Tamahome told him quietly. "You are a warrior for Seiryo." His fingers brushed against his forehead under the bandana that hid his secret.

Amiboshi gave him a funny look. "I'd rather have a priestess I respected to protect." His gaze went back towards the palace. "I really don't understand what my brother sees in her."

Tamahome shrugged. "Who knows, but I'm glad he he's keeping her busy and away from me finally."

The blond haired young man laughed at his friend's obvious discomfort with the priestess' affections for him. "Come on," he urged with a friendly hand upon Tamahome's shoulder. "Let's finish our round and then go for a ride to do some scouting. Seiryo knows we could both use distance from this retched place."

Tamahome nodded absently, thoughts about his family running through his mind as he allowed his best friend to lead him. If money wasn't so tight and he wasn't so desperate for work, Tamahome would have loved to have found work in Konan.

Alas, as fate would have it, the best work was found here in the middle of his destined enemy's kingdom. He adjusted his bandana more firmly over his forehead, certain that something in the near future would change his life for the better, hopefully.

Amiboshi paused and he watched as Soi rode in on her magnificent stallion, her deep violet cape swirling in her wake. He shook his head sadly. "I pity Soi," he commented.

Tamahome followed his gaze and had to agree. Many times he and Amiboshi had tried to talk with the woman about her relationship with Nakago. She wore her heart on her sleeve for him, but he didn't appreciate it.

"You know, I think he loves her," Amiboshi told him surprising him with the assessment.

"Why do you say that?" Tamahome inquired, genuinely curious.

"Because he could use any woman to 'increase his spiritual power' as he puts it. But, it's only Soi that he admits to his tent." Amiboshi replied matter-of-fact as he watched as she dismounted her horse and led him to a stable hand.

"It could just be desire," Tamahome argued, although he hoped for Soi's case that it was the situation. She'd had a rough life too and deserved to at least be cared for by the man.

Amiboshi shook his head. "No, I think she's the only person he trusts to see him lose control. He had a rough childhood and was tortured something awful. She's probably the only one that knows his side of the story. She's the only person he trusts, but he wants revenge. He lives for revenge."

"Revenge can be all consuming," Tamahome agreed as they made their way to the stables to pick out horses for their scouting.

"If only he could let go of his revenge and move on, with her hopefully, he'd be much happier." Amiboshi met Tamahome's eyes with a somber expression. "Victory is bitter with no one to share it with. He'll regret it for the rest of his life if he loses her."

Tamahome shrugged. "It's not our problem, right?"

"Right," Amiboshi agreed as the two picked out well rested horses to take out and scout the lands.

**TBC**


	4. Once Again 4

**Once Again: Chapter 4**

He took a deep breath on the hillside and continued his meditation. His staff was laying across his lap while his hand had a firm grip on it, ready for attack should one approach him unawares. Sometimes the memories were too intense. More often the regret was more intense.

Chichiri opened his eyes when he sensed a disturbance in his environment and peered off into the distance. He noticed three horses and four riders heading in his direction. The riders each had power within and he had a feeling that they were followers of Suzaku.

"So it seems we are to meet now, no da," Chichiri spoke softly before closing his eyes and disappearing after a quick chant.

"That stupid monk! Where did he go?" Tasuki yelled when they approached the hills so recently vacated. "He was just here!"

"Calm yourself Tasuki," Hotohori advised as he slipped off his horse and then lifted Miaka of Artic Fire's back to join him. He wrapped his arm loosely over her shoulders and guided her to the spot Chichiri just left.

"But he was just here! Why does he have to do his whole 'poof' disappearing act?" Tasuki demanded then quickly shut up as his horse began to act restless under his hostile voice. "Sorry, don't be upset. I'm only mad at the blue haired freak," Tasuki tried to sooth his horse.

Nuriko shook his head at the mountain man's behavior. He was curious as to whom this Chichiri person was though. "And Chichiri would be who?"

"He's one of the Suzaku warriors. He's kind of like a magician," Miaka explained.

"How did you meet him the first time?" Tasuki asked once he got his horse to calm down. "He was at the palace pretending to be the emperor when I joined you the first time."

"I believe he showed up when Miaka was in danger and saved her," Hotohori answered as he knelt next to the grass and noticed the bent green blades proving that someone was recently sitting on the spot. He noticed there were no retreating or entering footsteps as if he had magically appeared and disappeared.

Tasuki jumped off his horse and joined Hotohori and examined the grass himself. He sighed disappointedly. "Figures," he muttered before turning back to his horse and walking him away.

"I guess he'll find us," Miaka commented when Hotohori stood. They both watched Tasuki walk away with shoulders slightly hunched. "I had forgotten how close those two had gotten. It's going to be hard on him."

Nuriko held his hand down towards Miaka. "Will you ride with me?" He recognized the longing in her voice and his guilt towards not sharing her memories truly hurt. Miaka offered a sweet smile up to him and accepted his hand. "We can always make new memories," he told her quietly as he paced his horse alongside the emperor's stallion.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Soi was not going to let it bother her. She owed her life to Nakago and would always be grateful to him. She would sacrifice anything she possessed to help him. She had sacrificed all the important things of herself for him.

He saved her from being raped as a young woman and a life of being a slave of pleasure. Because of him she was a warrior of Seiryu. She had the respect of all, except the one man she wanted it from most. She left his tent feeling used once more. Perhaps she would feel better about the situation if she wasn't in love with him. It hurt most knowing that he would never return her feelings.

But she had accepted that fate as hers. He even told her countless times when she must have shown her heart in her eyes that she would never be enough for him. Only one woman was worthy of him and that woman was not Soi.

It kept her up at night after she left his side wondering exactly who that woman was and when she would come into his life. It hurt more than she wanted to admit. And he took her feelings for granted and constantly asked her to charm other men using illusions. She could comfort herself in the idea that she was serving her country but in her heart of hearts she felt like he had merely reduced her to prostitution.

"Lady Soi?" Amiboshi called out to the dark haired beauty. She turned slowly towards him, her eyes dark and shadowed with unspoken emotions. He cleared his throat trying not to let her unhidden moment of weakness affect him. He was aware that Nakago had just been called to Lady Yui. His brother had cursed enough about it that everyone was aware by now.

"Amiboshi," Soi greeted as her eyes cleared of all emotion.

He shuffled his feet under her intimidating presence but regained his composure quickly and tried to remember that this was merely her act. Deep down he knew she was in pain but was merely adept at masking it. "I was about to set out on a scouting mission. There are rumors that warriors of Suzaku are in the hill country."

Soi pushed her hurt feelings to the back of her mind like always and focused on the blond haired young man offering her a chance to be a true warrior. "You want me to accompany you?" She asked quietly. It would be a nice change to be treated with the respect she deserved instead of being send on a mission of seduction.

"Yes, I think you'll be an asset to me. You deserve more respect than you give yourself. I trust your judgment," he glanced over her shoulder to Nakago's tent as the blond haired man stepped out and a frown appeared between his brows. "For the most part anyway," he added.

Soi didn't bother to look over her shoulder, she knew exactly what the flutist was implying and at that moment in time she'd have to agree with him. She offered him a rare guileless smile. "Thank you, I would be honored to accompany you. I will meet you in the stables."

She started towards her own tent for some provisions. She could sense Tomo before she got there. She never cared for her confrontations with the long haired man. It would seem they were both hopelessly in love with the same man. Apparently, Tomo never could realize that Soi was as much victim as he to being a party to a one-sided love.

"It seems Nakago had to rush to Lady Yui's side." Tomo greeted her as she entered her own tent. He was sitting cross-legged on her unruffled bedding. He glanced down at her bed then back at her with a raised brow. "Where have you been at so late in the night Soi?"

She began to pack some belongings and struggled to maintain her icy façade. "I was helping Lord Nakago with something."

"Servicing him," Tomo agreed with a cruel smile. "It is cheaper to take what is offered than to go to one of the local whore houses I suppose."

Wearily, Soi closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath before turning to face her fellow warrior. She remembered the understanding pity in Amiboshi's eyes earlier and decided for once to not hide everything. "I am no longer going to be doing that," Soi told him quietly.

Tomo's sarcastic comment fell short when he studied the dark haired woman's features. It was the first time he saw past his own jealousy and recognized her as someone who would and had sacrificed anything for someone else that didn't care. He took off his large, overly extravagant feathered hat and set it beside him on her bedding. His amber eyes searched her dark cinnamon ones. "It's for the best that you have decided that."

Soi nodded in agreement as she pulled her cloak out of her wardrobe and wrapped it around her shoulders. She was about to step out of the tent when Tomo's hand upon her shoulder stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"Scouting. I am a warrior of many talents. It is time I use more." Sou left a dumbfounded Tomo. Never in his life had he felt guilt or even sympathy. But he did feel empathy for the woman that had just left without her heart.

He ignored the new emotions welling up inside of him and turned to retrieve his headpiece. He had other things to do than to dwell on a fellow warrior of Seiryu.

Tamahome waited in the stables impatiently for Amiboshi to return. He was going to return with Soi hopefully. He heard the blond's footsteps and turned out of the shadows he was hiding in. "Is she coming?"

Amiboshi nodded and then glanced over his shoulder quickly in search of his brother. "I think my brother has given up searching for you."

"Good. If he can't tell me Lady Yui requests my presence then I can leave." He hoisted himself onto the horse he had chosen for the scouting mission. "Do you think the warriors of Suzaku would dare to venture so close to our territory?"

Amiboshi shrugged and then smiled at Soi when she entered the stables. "Let's hurry off before someone tries to detain us."

Soi glanced over at Tamahome and understood the reason for their hurry. "You didn't want to hurry to the priestess' beck and call?"

Tamahome lifted his shoulders innocently. "I didn't receive any such messages."

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Nakago tried to keep his patience with the young priestess. He simply had to remind himself that she was a means to an end. If he wanted his revenge against the king he would need the power of Seiryu to do so. The priestess was the only way to summon the great dragon god.

"What is taking him so long?" Yui demanded in a frustrated scream. She rounded on Nakago. "It didn't take you very long to answer my summons, what could be taking him so long?"

"Perhaps my lady, he did not receive your summoning." Nakago answered calmly. He struggled not to look at the clock on the wall to determine how much time he had wasted in his attempts to sooth the young woman's temper tantrums. She really had no right to make so many demands when she had failed to perform one miracle.

Yui whirled on him and looked at him closely. She felt a sense of jealous rage when she finally took note of the fair skinned man's ruddy cheeks. "Exactly what did I interrupt where you are concerned?"

Nakago's blue eyes remained impassive. "You interrupted nothing of importance. I was merely increasing my energy level."

"Good," Yui remarked. She lifted her hand to chew on her nails nervously. She was beginning to feel pressure from the King of Kutou and wanted the presence of her two strongest warriors for reassurance.

A brisk knock sounded on her chamber door. "Enter," she answered. Suboshi entered the room without showing any of the anger he felt reflected in his features. "What are you doing here?"

"It seems that Tamahome, my brother, and Lady Soi have left for a scouting mission." He answered. It didn't take long to run into Tomo to discover that his own brother had played him for a fool. He couldn't ever find fault with his brother, so naturally all the blame lay with Tamahome.

Nakago's eyes narrowed at the blond haired young man. "I did not sanction any scouting missions," he stated. He tried to ignore the faint irritation he felt at the idea of Soi acting on her own.

"It seems they sanctioned it themselves," Suboshi returned, some of the hostility he felt for the older man slipping out in his tone. He turned to his priestess. "Lady Yui, I would serve in his stead to aid you in your moment of need."

"Fine," Yui snapped in annoyance. She didn't care for the idea of her warriors abandoning her. She should be their main priority. What good was their little country without its priestess?

Suboshi cleared his throat. "I was also informed that they were checking out a rumor that warriors from Konan had entered the hill country near our territory." Nakago turned his sharp gaze to his face.

"Who were you informed by?" Nakago demanded as Yui went to stare out the window longingly in the direction Tamahome would have disappeared into.

"Tomo."

Nakago relaxed. He knew the information to be accurate then. It was curious that Tomo would know of Soi's intentions to leave without his permission and didn't stop her. It was almost as if the master of illusion had supported her in this little escapade. The idea didn't settle well for Nakago.

"So the king wants to see me in the morning," Yui explained, interrupting what could have been considered a conversation between her two warriors. "What am I supposed to tell him? He'll be expecting me to perform some sort of miracle."

"You could try doing that," Suboshi suggested. He had confidence that his lady could perform miracles if she tried. She was too wonderful to not possess that talent.

Nakago did not share such enthusiastic beliefs in his priestess' abilities. "Perhaps we could seek some of the items of the other deities that will aid in the resurrection of Seiryu."

"That's an excellent idea!" Yui exclaimed as she clung onto the powerful arm of her muscle bound warrior. Her eyes gazed up at him admirably. "You will lead the quest to find these items? And you and my warriors will protect me on this little adventure?"

"I would allow nothing to harm you my lady," Suboshi answered her valiantly.

**oooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo**

Chichiri watched from a safe distance the proceedings that were sure to take place. The Emperor of Konan had established a secure camp and the priestess was safely guarded. It was the approaching three figures that worried him.

He would remain close and watch over those whom shared the power of Suzaku with him. Perhaps later he would introduce himself to them, but for now, it was best if he watched over them from a distance.

His gaze went towards the direction he felt the warriors of Seiryu coming. However, one of the warriors had conflicting energy patterns that didn't exactly match that particular celestial god. His attention went back to the small mirror he held in his hand, showing him the faces of the three would-be enemies.

He had an odd feeling for the middle one with the dark hair and amethyst eyes. There was something about him that showed him not to belong with the other two. He then turned his attention back towards the camp of his fellow warriors.

The red haired mountain man was the only one awake and kept muttering to himself curiously about a stupid blue haired magician. Curious, Chichiri scratched his head. "What does he have against blue hair, no da?"

**A/N: Thanks CharmedReality for the editing. **


	5. Once Again 5

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this update. You know how inspiration waxes and wanes. Enjoy and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

**Once Again: Chapter 5**

Hotohori's eyes snapped open as his hand went to the burning sensation in his neck. He sat up and immediately his attention went to Miaka, assuring himself that she was safe. Nuriko and Tasuki were also sitting up in their beddings, all having been awakened by their symbols burning.

"Sufficient to say we all sense something ominous coming our way," Hotohori declared. He reached across the short distance from his sleeping area to Miaka and shook her shoulder. She opened her eyes blearily and looked at him with confusion evident in her features.

"Hotohori?" The concern in his golden eyes caused her to focus quickly and she also sat up, unintentionally slamming her forehead against his. They both winced and rubbed their sore heads.

Tasuki burst out laughing, only to stop when Nuriko aimed a nearby rock at his head with a warning look. Tasuki cleared his throat and took out his flaming fan. "It won't be long before we've some uninvited company," he declared.

"Who do you think it is?" Miaka asked, still rubbing her forehead and not looking at Hotohori out of embarrassment for her clumsiness.

"Most likely it is Seiryu warriors, or else our symbols of Suzaku would not have burned so harshly," Hotohori answered. He reached out for Miaka's chin and forced her to look at him directly. "The choice is up to you Priestess of Suzaku. Would you like us to fight? Or would you like to put off this confrontation until a later time?"

Miaka's emerald eyes grew wide at the question. "But what if something were to happen to one of you? I can't risk any of you getting hurt!" She exclaimed, jerking out of Hotohori's grasp. She had forgotten just how dangerous living in this universe was and the thought of any of these men dieing was unthinkable!

Tasuki groaned at her statement. "Geez, Miaka. Have a little faith in our ability, would you?"

Before Miaka could reply, Nuriko stood and rolled back his shoulders. "Tasuki just wants to get into a fight so that his blue-haired friend might decide to show up."

The red-haired bandit narrowed his eyes and took aim with his flaming fan. "Enough!" Miaka cried. Everyone turned their attention back to her and she blushed, still unsure of what her decision should be.

"We will have to face them eventually," Hotohori informed her softly, placing his hand upon her shoulder. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Perhaps it would be best to see exactly what we are up against this time."

Tasuki scoffed when it became obvious that Miaka was considering Hotohori's words. "Yeah, sure, listen to the Emperor and yet ignore what the lousy bandit has to say!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Miaka argued, shocked to have hurt Tasuki's feelings. "I just don't want any of you to get hurt!"

Nuriko rolled up his bedding and placed it by the tree. "We don't really have much of a choice now; they are just over that hill. I can hear them now."

His words heralded the three warriors from the rival kingdom of the North. Tamahome sat upon a large horse with Soi and Amiboshi on either side of him. The look he shot Miaka was pure predatorily and she gasped at seeing such a look directed at her from the man she loved.

Tasuki had moved to stand near Hotohori during this time, as his hand flexed the flaming fan. He whispered so that only Hotohori would hear him. "So far so good, it doesn't look like Tamahome is going to be earning too many points with Miaka upon first meeting this time."

Hotohori elbowed him hard in the ribs, "Shut up." He moved to stand before Miaka, and block her from the view of the Seiryu warriors. Tasuki and Nuriko stood to either side of him, forming a protective semi-circle around the priestess. "What brings you here?" Hotohori demanded of the trio.

Tamahome knew once he saw the three men that they were warriors of Suzaku and the young woman was no doubt their priestess. He might not have liked serving Kutou and the dragon god of the north, but he was loyal. The southern god of fire reminded him of what he despised, poverty. His forehead began to burn, but he ignored the feeling and focused on the task at hand.

"You are trespassing into the land of Kutou," Tamahome answered as icily as he could. Perhaps they would leave on their own accord and he would not be forced to kill them. He couldn't ignore his conflicting emotions of rage and protectiveness he felt at seeing the four from Konan. That was where he was from after all.

"What makes you think we are trespassing?" Tasuki asked, unhappy that his reunion with Tamahome would be an unpleasant one. "Perhaps we live here and it is you that is trespassing!"

Soi began to laugh coldly at the suggestion. She then pointed towards her symbol. "Then why does my symbol burn? Is that not the Priestess of Suzaku you so foolishly are trying to hide?"

The red symbol on Hotohori's neck began to glow very bright, until he felt the soft touch of Miaka's hand upon his shoulder. Gently she eased out from behind her warriors to stand with them. "There is no need for me to hide," Miaka called out. "To want to protect someone is hardly foolish," she defended.

"Dammit Tamahome!" Tasuki shouted. "What are you doing on their side?" He pointed with his fan towards Amiboshi and Soi, earning a glare from both of them.

"How do you know my name?" Tamahome demanded, as he slid off the back of his horse and prepared his nunchukus for battle.

Tasuki flushed, unsure of how to answer that. "It hardly matters now," Tamahome answered with a vicious smirk as he came rushing towards Tasuki with his weapon prepared to do some serious damage. Tasuki parried with him, but the battle seemed to light the fire that sent Soi and Amiboshi down the hill to engage in battle as well.

Soi went for Nuriko, as he pushed Miaka behind him once again to offer protection. Amiboshi looked at Hotohori with a cruel look in his eyes and lifted his flute to his lips.

Miaka rushed around Nuriko towards Amiboshi, surprising the blond haired man. He thought she would take this opportunity to run away. "No Amiboshi! Please don't!" He recovered quickly and lifted the flute to his lips to aim his attack towards her instead, only she was gone.

Hotohori stood in front of Amiboshi, sworn drawn and at his neck. The flute clattered to the ground, neatly split in half. Tasuki managed to singe Tamahome's clothing, but no serious injuries. Soi back away from Nuriko and also turned to stare at the area where the red haired priestess had vanished from.

"Damn that blue-haired monk!" Tasuki roared, whacking Tamahome on the back of his head with his fan. The dark haired young man cried out and glared at the bandit. "This is all your fault Tamahome!"

Amiboshi lifted his fingers to the tip of Hotohori's sword and eased it away from his neck. "Perhaps you could explain how it is that you seem to know our names," he asked.

Hotohori stepped back marginally, but did not put away his sword. "Perhaps you could explain why you sought to kill us without provocation."

"You are trespassing into our land. If you leave then there is no cause for battle between us," Soi declared. She turned to walk away, dark hair swinging behind her. Tamahome and Amiboshi made no move to follow her.

"Wait, Soi," Tamahome called, having made a vain attempt to take the fan from the bandit. For some reason he felt more like laughing as he fought this man than to try and truly fight him. "I want to know how they knew our names." He also wanted to know why the mark on his forehead burned so strongly.

"I thought I heard you say that doesn't matter?" Soi asked, having reached her horse. She was ready to try and track down the priestess herself if necessary.

Tamahome turned towards Tasuki, who was currently muttering under his breath various curses directed towards some blue-haired individual that apparently was responsible for the priestess vanishing into thin air. "How do you know my name?" Tamahome hissed, grabbing hold of Tasuki's shirt.

Tasuki stepped down hard on the top of Tamahome's foot, causing him to let go. He dusted off his shirt. "What makes you think we were trespassing in the beginning?"

Amiboshi had not risen from the ground, where he had stumbled back upon coming too close to Hotohori's sword. "It's obvious that you are the warriors of Suzaku and therefore from Konan," he answered. He glanced towards his flute that was now covered in dirt and in two equal pieces. "But how did she know our names," he asked to himself as his vision drifted towards the area Miaka stood when she disappeared.

"Maybe we all knew each other in another life," Hotohori offered in a chilling voice he often reserved for scaring dignitaries. "I suggest you follow your friend before I sent you off to the next one," he warned. He backed off and allowed the young man to collect his flute, but before he reached his horse he called out. "Make sure your brother stays away from helpless sick people and children!"

Amiboshi turned towards him with a confused expression. What could he have meant by that last statement? His brother wouldn't have killed helpless sick people and children. But the man's words caused a chill up his spine, a chill of foreboding. The strange warrior from the enemy god knew about his brother too.

"Come Tamahome," Soi called, having already turned her horse away from the camp site. There was still plenty of time to do some more scouting. Even if before her were the warriors of Suzaku, she knew that she would not be allowed to destroy them. Nakago would have forbidden such an idea. No doubt, he would want to find a way to manipulate them into his own plans. The brewing war with Konan was too important for her to try and destroy the warriors here and now. It would be better if she were to capture the priestess and perhaps use her to influence Konan's emperor. It was rumored that he was to have an obsession with his priestess.

Tamahome felt torn, but reluctantly began to follow his two friends and fellow warriors. He wanted to know more about these Suzaku warriors and their priestess. Mostly he wanted to know how it was that they knew him!

"Tamahome."

He turned to see the man with the long light brown hair gesture to his forehead. "One day soon you will know the meaning behind your mark." Hotohori paused, "I just hope that you do not grow to hate yourself when you find out the truth."

Nuriko waited until the three Kurou warriors were gone. "So, that was Tamahome?" Neither of the two men answered. "So are we going to go find Miaka again?"

"Chichiri has her," Tasuki answered. "She's safe with him."

Nuriko wasn't sure about that. He turned towards Hotohori. "Your majesty?"

Hotohori didn't look at Nuriko but instead glared at Tasuki. "If I recall correctly, you kidnapped her on your first meeting."

Tasuki crossed his arms. "So? I had a good reason. It's not like the two of you didn't get her back!" He answered gesturing to both Hotohori and Nuriko.

"Woah!" Nuriko called, hands raised in defense with his palms outward. "You're both talking about that past life thing, but we're in the present now. What are we going to do about Miaka, now?"

"We will find her and acquire another Suzaku warrior at the same time," Hotohori answered.

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

Chichiri wasn't sure what to think. He had rescued the priestess, but the gratitude she was showing him was unexpected. She had hugged him as if he were her long-lost older brother. He wasn't really sure about how to deal with that.

Awkwardly he patted her on the shoulder and stepped out of her embrace. "I apologize for saving you so last minute. The transportation was surely uncomfortable," he said as he distanced himself from her.

Miaka waved the comment away. "It wasn't so uncomfortable once you get used to it. Besides, I ran over towards Amiboshi after I already saw your portal on the ground."

Chichiri's mind went blank for a moment, but he quickly composed himself and tried to keep up his joking façade. "I don't see how you would know about the portal before hand, you know?"

Miaka's face fell at his answer. "You don't remember do you?"

Chichiri blinked in confusion at the change in her energy. His one question seemed to make her go from joyous to miserable in the matter of a few heartbeats. "What is it that I should remember?"

"Well for one, you're one the Warriors of Suzaku," she told him. She scrutinized him closely, making him uncomfortable and glad that he was wearing his cheerful face so she wouldn't see his expression. "Look this is going to sound strange, but we've met before."

Chichiri laughed, "No I think I would remember having met."

"But we have!" Miaka's emerald eyes pleaded him to believe. "I can prove it to you, just like I proved it to Nuriko!" She declared as she took hold of his hand and pulled him over towards a stream. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Do you know who Nuriko even is?"

He shook his head causing her to sigh. Chichiri was not too happy to learn that his priestess that he was sworn to protect was mentally unbalanced. "That's fine, I didn't really expect you to remember. But, I know for one that you are wearing a mask."

Before he could react, Miaka had reached across and taken off his mask, forcing him to look down in the stream. They looked at his reflection together. "You hide the pain you feel caused by the day you gained that scar." She handed him back his mask, but he didn't put it on, intrigued by her insight.

Miaka smiled as she lifted her fingers to trace the tender scar over his ruined eye. "I know you loved her very much and he was your best friend. You do find happiness again and you won't always need to wear the mask."

Chichiri's hand closed around the mask as he gazed at his priestess. "Perhaps you should explain this to me from the beginning, that you should."

**oooooOOOOOooooo**

"So what do you think?" Amiboshi asked as he drew his horse alongside Tamahome's, allowing Soi to travel far in front of them.

"I'm unnerved," Tamahome answered vaguely as he unconsciously rubbed his forehead.

"Is it possible that there is a spy in our midst that might have told them about us?" Amiboshi asked suspiciously. He didn't miss the way the man that welding the fire acted so betrayed by Tamahome's presence. But he couldn't really use that man's reaction when the priestess herself had been the one to plead with him so familiarly.

"Are you saying that I'm a spy?" Tamahome demanded quietly, his eyes dark.

Amiboshi snorted at the question, "No more than you might assume I am the spy." He reached into his pocket felt the two broken pieces of his flute. "It's just odd is all."

The two friends were quiet and several minutes slipped by.

"Did you see the way they protected her?" Amiboshi asked, excitement to his voice and revealing where his thoughts had drifted. He looked at Tamahome impassioned. "And the way she ran out from behind them to fight for them as well?" He looked into the distance. "I wish I could fight for a priestess like that."

"Then why don't you?" Tamahome demanded annoyed. His forehead was killing him now. It was like the more Amiboshi discussed the Suzaku warriors and the priestess the more his symbol burned. He began to have an uncomfortable feeling of guilt swell up inside. What if his mark meant he was a Suzaku warrior? What if that was why they were so familiar with him? Could they know such a thing without he himself knowing it?

Amiboshi began to laugh bitterly and revealed his Seiryu symbol. "It would be hard to do that with this mark, don't you think?" He was quite for a few more minutes. "But perhaps we should reconsider our roles within Konan."

"What do you mean?"

"Just compare from that one encounter the difference between the warriors of Suzaku to those of Seiryu." His pale eyes met Tamahome's in early morning light. "Which side would you rather be fighting for?" He looked back down at his symbol. "I wonder sometimes just how much choice I have."

"You had best stop speaking of such treasonous things," Tamahome warned.

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I won't keep thinking them," Amiboshi agreed cheerfully. He noticed that Soi had stopped. Had she overheard his conversation? "What's wrong?"

Soi turned her horse around to face them. "I'm not ready to head back to the palace," she answered. She wanted to stay away from Nakago longer, perhaps he might even come looking for her if she were gone for a long while.

"I see," Amiboshi replied, sneaking a quick look at Tamahome, but only seeing a forlorn expression upon his best friend's face. "Let us go and visit Tamahome's family in the village then."

"What?" Tamahome asked in shock.

"Very well," Soi agreed. "It is just as likely that we run into the priestess there as anywhere else."

"Right, we're still searching for her," Amiboshi mumbled.


End file.
